


Time Turns to Ash on my Tongue

by Yzafre



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Bad Wolf Bay, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5013682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yzafre/pseuds/Yzafre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After jumping a hundred universes, this is what Rose Tyler remembers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Turns to Ash on my Tongue

As the TARDIS fades away forever, Rose Tyler doubts.  Not the man beside her, no, never him - if the feel of his lips over hers didn't reassure her, the feel of his hand in hers, ever familiar, would.  No, she doubts herself, because this is what Rose Tyler remembers:

  
The sound of a million Daleks screaming as they disintegrate into the golden ash of time.  Her own Dalek-given name, the Abomination, and the man she loves sealing his death on her lips.  A million different deaths in a hundred different universes.  Gunpowder and cold metal turning hot between her hands as she realizes that sometimes it's all she can do to stay alive, let alone save the world.  Running for her life, a gun across her back and no hand to hold, blood dripping between her fingers and _it's all her fault_.

  
So she'll stay with him, of course she will, because that's what Rose Tyler does.  She stays with the Doctor - _forever_ , she said, and that was vows and _I do_ and _until death do us part_.  But, secretly, she wonders in fear: if the man beside her was a cost of the latest battle, was considered too dangerous to be left on his own, then....

  
_What the hell does that make her?_


End file.
